Ed... Pass it On...
"Ed, Pass it On" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy starts a rumor but its big brother who's watching that gets the last laugh. Plot The Eds' latest venture is slightly over-ambitious in that they open up a restaurant serving up such delights as 'Ed Turkey Ala King', Salad a la Double Dee' and 'Eddy Pizza'. They do attract quite a few customers but unfortunately these days it seems you just can't get the staff and the chef serving himself up complete with pan juices and cutlets frills is enough to see everyone putting down their napkins and walking out wholesale. Eddy can't understand it, this one always worked for his brother so why did it fail for him? Obviously it's a question of respect as when his big brother was around the awe and respect the others felt towards him rubbed off on little brother Eddy too, so suppose his brother were to be suddenly coming back! What starts as the harmless germ of an idea quickly blossoms into a full-blown rumor with Eddy enjoying the mixture of anticipation and palpitations the arrival of his almost legendary elder sibling invokes. Edd's not happy about it, it doesn't seem right but when even prickly Kevin is amenable, Nazz is all ears and Rolf is prepared to grovel for the sake of his chickens there's no way Eddy's going to stop the music now. The truth about his brother's coming home doesn't really seem to bother him… but perhaps it should. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Edd who he's anxious to impress with his French "Here's two more for you garr-con!" ---- *'Edd': "Nice presentation, Ed!" Jonny "And here you are, one Ed Turkey A La King!" Jonny: "Oh boy! I'm starving!" Edd: lid "Bon appetite!" Jonny: "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" is sitting in the pan, naked, as a dead ghostly human-like turkey Edd: "ED! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO USE A REAL TURKEY!" Ed: gravy on himself "Stuffing, anybody?" Eddy: the pan lid back on Ed "Idiot." ---- *'Eddy': "That's it! My brother's coming home! At least that's what we'll tell them." Ed: naked "Wait till he sees how much I have grown!" ---- *'Ed': Edd from entering the kitchen "Oh no you don't, too many cooks spoil the galoshes, Double D." Edd: up the order slip "Very well, here's a few orders to fill, Chef Ed." Ed: the slip "I will whip 'em up!" ---- *'Nazz': "What do you feel like, Kevin? The Ed-kebobs, or the Eddy Pizza, or the Double D spaghetti?" Kevin: sourly "I'm ordering the barf bag." Nazz: "Where's that on the menu?" ---- *'Jonny': to Edd's inquiry as to what he would like to eat "Don't ask me, Plank's treating!" with Plank "Whaddya mean an Ed Turkey a la King for you and a couple of bread sticks for the bald kid?" ---- *'Eddy': "Is that respect or what?" Ed: "A whole box of it!" Edd: "That wasn't respect, Eddy! That was fear!" Eddy: preening "R-E-S-P-E-E-K. Respect, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': "Jonny the Woodboy, always with this head of yours there are so many jokes, yes? Rolf respects your cluelessness." Jonny: "Wait Rolf!" the rumor of Eddy's brother's return Rolf: "JIMINY! Eddy's brother returns to the cul-de-sac?! Rolf must protect his fowls!" back with his chicken in his hands ---- *'Ed': "Chickens!" a chicken and putting a party hat on its head "Would you like to come to a party and revel sprightly?" Rolf: incensed "No party for Rolf's fowls!" Eddy: "Your chickens too good for my bro's party?" Rolf: concerned "Has he return to our humble cul-de-sac?" Eddy: Rolf "He's on his way, stretch." Rolf: groveling "Please inform Eddy's brother that Rolf's chickens exist no longer!" ---- *'Ed': his face full of potato chips while at Kevin's "Got any dip?" Kevin: for the kitchen "I'll dip you, you dork." Edd: "I suppose a glass of water is out of the question." ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf smells something and it's not Papa's back hair vest!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy about his brother "Did he miss another bus, Eddy? Buses can be so cruel!" Trivia *Here we learn the scams like the food scam always worked for Eddy's brother. *Eddy says that he'd introduce his brother to Kevin, implying that he and Kevin never met, but Eddy mentions earlier that everyone respected Eddy's brother and him because he was with his brother, meaning that everyone, including Kevin, did meet him. *When Nazz comes down the chimney, her lips are pink instead of red like they usually are. *This is another episode where one of the Eds get almost everything he wants. *While Jonny, Jimmy and Nazz were enamored by Eddy's brother, Rolf and Kevin are obviously scared of him. Kevin even believes that Eddy's brother thinks he is a loser. But Sarah couldn't care less. *When Eddy sees his brother (which is actually Sarah) in his closet, his brother wants a triple scoop banana split Sundae. Eddy then says "Hey, wait a minute! What happen to that lactose thing you-" So, it appears to what Eddy says, his brother could be lactose intolerant. *This marks the third time at least one of the Eds (in this case Ed) is entirely naked. *When Eddy says to Sarah and Jimmy that there are no more seats, Jimmy gives him a dollar. As everyone leaves, he takes it back from Eddy. *Kevin, Nazz, Rolf and Wilfred are not seen leaving the restaurant scam. *Apparently, Nazz's voice is powerful enough to make multiple items break, including Ed! *We learn in this episode that Nazz can yodel. *How did Nazz know Eddy's older brother is strong? Probably Eddy told her that before or just seen him strong before. Video zAXGBdZRyb8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed